Sonic Boom: Snow Leopard
by ShadowBlueDratini
Summary: Christmas is over and the team decides to go mountain climbing up the mountain that is just outside the village. On the way up they see a cabin. They are welcomed in from the cold by a friendly snow leopard character who offers them a warm place to stay. But Eggman attacks while they are not there! A microliter of Sonamy in this.


**So I was catching up on Sonic Boom, and to my surprise there are mountains and a buttload of snow outside the village. Then I thought: Yay, Kris can be in this without me having to explain why a snow leopard is living on a tropical island, there is snow for some reason.**

 **Woo!**

* * *

It was late December and Christmas had already passed. Sonic and the team were thinking about going mountain climbing before the new year came.

"Sonic, are you sure you don't want to take the Blue Force One with us?" Amy asked as she packed for the trip. She has packed coats, goggles, climbing equipment, a small heater, a snowboard and food for herself and was now trying to zip it up.

Sonic shook his head. "Nope. This is a mountain climbing trip, emphasis on the climbing. Taking the Blue Force One would be cheating." He put on his coat and pulled on his backpack. "Ready to go?" He asked the rest of the team.

The rest of the team groaned.

"Sonic, you're really going to regret this…" Tails said with no enthusiasm.

"Hey! You don't think I can handle a little snow?" He asked.

"I'm just warning you, there is going to be strong winds up there and you might get blown over."

"I can handle it!"

The team shook their heads

They said goodbye to the village and started heading towards the mountain, walking there wasn't hard when the ground remained horizontal but when it came to climbing the steep, well that was a different story.

"I told you I can handle this!" Sonic shouted as he ran on the steep of the mountain, getting higher and higher. The rest of the team lagged behind.

"This is easy!"

* * *

"This isn't easy." Sonic grumbled as he made his way up the mountain slower than earlier. The winds had picked up and he was shivering, covered in snow.

"You still don't wanna take the Blue Force One?!" Tails shouted at his blue friend over the harsh wind.

Amy and Knuckles were behind them, trying to keep up.

"No, I'm fine!" Sonic yelled back, not wanting to admit his fault. "Just fine. Look I can see the top!"

"No you can't Sonic!" Amy told him from behind. "We can't see anything here! There's too much snow blowing everywhere!"

"I know what I'm doing!" Sonic replied.

"Guys, can we just go back home?!" Knuckles asked.

"No!" Sonic yelled.

The four trudged on in hopes that they would find a piece of flat ground to rest on before they froze to death in the snow. It got so bad that the snow had turned into hail and began poking at them as they climbed.

"Sonic, you know I could be at home relaxing and recovering from Christmas right now!" Amy shouted.

Sonic didn't hear her, but he did see something in the distance that looked like a cabin.

"Guys! I found a cabin!" He shouted at his friends.

"Yay!"

Sonic made his way up to the cabin as his friends rejoiced that they wouldn't have to stay in the snow and they could tell Sonic off for getting them into this mess. As Sonic neared the door a loud howl could be heard coupled with growling. Sonic stepped back.

"Guys don't come any closer! Something is growling at me up here!" Sonic warned.

The others stopped. "What is it?"

The growling could be heard getting closer to him as Sonic tried to see what it was. Sonic squinted his eyes to look as a Siberian Husky appeared from around the back side of the cabin. Sonic figured that was the guard dog for whoever that lived there and it didn't look happy to see them. A voice could be heard from inside the cabin.

"Yukon what are you growling at?" It asked the dog. It sounded female to Sonic. Sonic stepped foreward.

"Hello?!"

"Someone's out there?" The person had heard Sonic. "Who are you?" They looked through the windows with ice blue eyes suspiciously.

Sonic coughed. "I-I'm Sonic and these are my friends, we made a stupid mistake of trying to climb this mountain and we saw your cabin."

"I'm guessing you want to come in?"

Sonic nodded. "Yes."

"You aren't going to rob me, are you?"

Sonic shook his head. The eyes looked him over, he didn't look like a criminal, he just looked really pathetic with snow all over him and his friends didn't look dangerous.

"Come in." The door was opened and a Snow Leopard stood in the way. She was a short female with white hair, white and grey fur with black rosettes. She wore a plaid long sleeved shirt and khaki pants with slippers on her feet. She had sports tape on her hands.

Sonic nodded and went in after she moved with Amy, Tails and Knuckles following behind. Yukon came in with them and laid on the rug by the fire that was going. When everyone was inside the girl closed the door.

"So you're up here because you wanted to climb this mountain?" the snow leopard asked.

Sonic nodded. "We thought it would be fun, but that changed quickly. And your name is?"

"Kristina. Or Kris for short." She answered.

"Oh, okay Kris."

"Thank you for letting us in." Tails thanked as he drank a mug of hot tea.

"You're welcome. I lucked out that you guys weren't robbers." Kris replied.

"Yeah." Amy said.

"I can't believe you live up here!" Sonic exclaimed as he looked outside.

"Well, I'm an animal that lives up here and, I also have ice powers."

"Ice powers?" Amy asked. "Cool!"

"My powers and fur make me have to live up here. I can't live in a tropical setting. Too much heat will make me pass out." Kris admitted sadly. "My only friend up here is Yukon, my Husky. She pointed to Yukon on the floor.

"He's pretty." Amy commented.

"Thanks. You guys can stay here until you want to go. I don't mind."

"Thanks Kris!"

* * *

Later they decided to go home but it was still windy outside.

"I don't think we can go home just yet." Sonic said after he closed the door. He had icicles on his nose.

"It doesn't get any better, the winds keep up like that for a long time when they start up." Kris told him.

"Well, we have to get back! Eggman will catch on to us not being there and surely start something." Amy said in concern.

"Now you're just worrying me Amy." Sonic told the pink hedgehog.

* * *

Back at Eggman's lair…

"I'm bored." The Doctor said to himself and switched channels on the TV. Orbot and Cubot were busy taking down the Christmas decorations that they had put up at the start of the month.

"You could help us take down these decorations." Orbot offered.

Eggman looked at him. "Nah." He continued watching TV. He scratched his head. "I wonder what the village is doing." He got up off the couch. "I'm going to go into town with some robots or whatever."

"But it's just after Christmas." Cubot told him.

"I don't care. I need something to do."

Eggman headed out to the town for some holiday hijinks. When he got there the villagers hardly noticed him.

"Hey, Hey! I'm about to attack you!" He shouted through a megaphone. "Scream and run please!"

He just got tired looks and little response. Eggman facepalmed.

"I'm just going to have to do this the hard way. Attack my minions!" He commanded his robots to wreak havoc on the village for reasons that he was just bored and he wanted a fight. When his robots started destroying buildings and houses, that's when people started screaming and running as he wanted them to do. To the doctor's surprise, Sonic and his friends didn't show up as expected. He was confused.

"Where are they?" He asked himself while watching the chaos.

* * *

"We have to get back Kris!" Amy exclaimed.

Kris got up. "Okay, if you really want to, I can take you back down the mountain. But I'll warn you it isn't easy without transportation."

Amy gave Sonic a cold glare.

"I'd give anything to be able to do Chaos Control right now." Sonic said.

"What?"

"Teleport, you know, like Shadow."

"Maybe he can help us."

"Are you kidding? He doesn't care about the town or us. I don't even know where he is."

* * *

Shadow looked on at the village from up in the sky using his jet skates to hover in place and took a sip of his coffee, silently watching the chaos unfold. He looked into the camera.

"I bet you're expecting me to help to make it seem like that I'm proving him wrong, but I'm not." He took another sip of coffee.

* * *

"You're right." Tails said. "We just have to get down the mountain another way."

Kris smiled. "I have an idea to get us down it fast."

All of them, besides Kris, huddled together for warmth outside.

"What's your idea?" Amy asked.

Kris looked back at them. "Watch this." Her hands started to glow ice blue and she made a small ice path in front of them. "I'm going to make an ice slide." She explained. "And ride it down the mountain with you guys behind me."

"That's a neat idea." Tails commented. "But how are we going to make sure we don't slide off of it?"

"I can make sides on it." Kris answered and made sides on the path.

"This looks fun!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Oh it is." Kris assured him. "Just make sure you stay behind me."

The group nodded and Kris told Yukon goodbye and that she would be back later. They all gathered together and Kris started to add to the path she had started.

"Com'on!"

The five slid down the mountain on the ice slide, dodging trees and rocks as they went. Kris kept it going with her ice powers all the way down.

"WOO!" Sonic cheered as they slid down. "This _is_ fun!"

When they got down the mountain they landed on their feet, except Knuckles who landed on his butt.

"Ouch!" He rubbed where he had landed and got up.

They ran towards the direction of the village and saw Shadow in the sky.

"Hey Shadow!" Sonic called. "Why don't you help us?!"

Shadow looked down at him and pointed to his coffee. "I have coffee!"

Sonic rolled his eyes. Why did he even bother?

When they got to the village they found Eggman in his Eggmobile drinking hot chocolate. When he saw them he put it down.

"Took you long enough! Where were you guys?!" He shouted.

"We were on the mountain! Sorry for being late!" Sonic answered.

"Whatever! Robots ATTACK!" He sicced his robots on the five. Sonic jumped up and spindashed into them as some others went after the others.

Amy took out her hammer and swung at the motobugs crawling on the ground while Knuckles used his fists to smash them. Kris quickly got what was going on and took to freezing the crabmeat robots that were coming towards her. She tried to look around to see what was behind her and she got caught by one of them.

"Help!" She shouted and Amy came to her aid, smashing it and setting the snow leopard free.

"Thanks!" Kris nodded to her and started to make icicle spears to throw at the beebots.

"This is the entertainment I wanted!" Eggman flew around to watch the fight and zapped at them, just for measure. Sonic dodged the zap and bounced off of the Eggmobile, making the Doctor lose his balance.

"Why you little!" He shouted and launched another beam at him, which Sonic dodged. The beam made its way toward Amy.

"Amy watch out!" Sonic shouted and rushed towards her. He caught her in his arms and zipped away from the beam. When Amy opened her eyes, she blushed. "Sonic."

Sonic quickly put her down and went back to fighting. Almost all the robots were now destroyed or frozen in blocks of ice. Now all that remained was Eggman.

"Uh." He started flying backwards away from them as they came closer. "I was bored."

"Get a hobby then!" Amy shouted and swung her hammer at him, sending him miles away in the air.

"Ahhhhhhh!" His yell faded as he flew farther away. He flew past Shadow who just looked at him.

"Shadow I still think you're awesome!"

The black and red hedgehog shook his head.

The group relaxed and started to laugh.

"Good job everyone!" Amy exclaimed.

Sonic looked at Kris. "Thank you for helping us."

Kris smiled back. "You're welcome, but I have to get back to Yukon now." She shook his hand. "It was nice meeting you all."

Amy smiled. "You're welcome to come visit anytime."

"Thank you, I will."

Kris nodded and walked back in the direction of her home.

"I hope she comes back." Amy told Sonic.

"Yeah, she's cool." He answered.

"Com'on guys! We have to get ready for New Years!" Tails reminded them.

"Oh yeah!" Sonic replied. "I'll get the fireworks!" He ran off towards the firework stand.

"Sonic NO!"


End file.
